I Love Money
I Love Money is the 5th season of the RSF Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Big Brother: The Mystery Room. At the start of the game, the 20 contestants competed in a challenge to determine the 2 people that would become team captains. These 2 players would be responsible for team selection, and the last 2 people left who were not selected for a team had their check voided on the spot. From here on out, each team would elect 1 person to become the Team Captain. Once a person became Team Captain, they could not be Team Captain again until everyone eligible had done it once.. If someone on the team failed to vote for someone to become team captain, then the team would receive a penalty during the next challenge. Then there would be a challenge, and the winning team would become safe from elimination. The team captain of the winning team then becomes the Paymaster for that episode. The losing team would be sent to the Vault, where they would have to vote 3 people into the strongbox to face possible elimination. The Losing Team's Captain would AUTOMATICALLY be one of the 3 in the Strongbox. This season had a twist where a team needed to reach a consensus decision meaning the 2 people who received the most votes would have to had received A MINIMUM of 70% of the Total Votes cast. If they did not, then it would result in a DEADLOCK TIE and the Winning Team's Paymaster would select which other 2 people who would be up for elimination along with the losing Team's Captain. The 3 people voted into the strong box get a chance to plead their case with the Paymaster. At the the end of the episode, the Paymaster gets to choose whose check they want to void. The person to have their check voided is eliminated from the game. At a point in the game there was a switch where all players voted for 2 people they trust the most and they became new Team Captains with a draft for new teams occurring and the one person left out being eliminated. At final 10, there is a merge. The format remained the same except there are no more team captains. Instead the person who won the challenge becomes the new Paymaster and the person who comes in last place (The Dead Last Loser) is automatically up for elimination. The final 3 then compete in a Final Challenge, and the winner of that challenge wins the season. Production Applications for I Love Money opened on February 25, 2011 and were open for roughly 4 days. Roughly 31 people applied for the season and 19 were initially cast with 1 spot left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in the poll would become the final player of the season. After 83 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Poll with 24 votes was: |} The season occurred from early March 2011 to late March 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast Elimination Chart Team Phase Individual Phase Game Progress *''Italicized'' font indicates the status of Losing Team Captain Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.